Miraculous Guardians
by Linkonpark100
Summary: AU: Ciel Fay is a young inventor who seems to enjoy napping during classes. But by night, he becomes Jetboy, a technological superhero who fights crime as a hobby. However, when mysterious incidents involving strange creatures known as akuma come out of nowhere, the dangers in Paris are lurking even more. With Ladybug and Cat Noir alongside, they are the Miraculous Guardians.
1. Final Weekday

_In the city of Paris, strange disasters have been occurring all over the streets. No one knows how it happens, but it seems to stem off from the negative emotions of those who believed were wronged. A man named Hawk Moth has taken advantage and manipulated them in order to get his bidding done. Corrupting the once pure butterflies in creatures known as akuma, he places it in a prized possession of his victims in order to seize the objects that he desire:  
_

 ** _Miraculouses._**

 _Coming in the form of jewelry, these mystical objects are based on animals that enable the user to transform into a hero of justice. They are sworn protectors of the world that fight against the forces of evil. In fact, there are two heroes that are in possession of these objects.  
_

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir._**

 _These two are the protectors of Paris, fighting against the chaos that has roamed through the streets and rescuing these victims from the grasps of the akuma while cleansing said creatures one at a time._

 _However, they are also Hawk Moth's targets._

 _If Hawk Moth gets a hold of those miraculouses, then the whole world will be in jeopardy. They might be superheroes, but they need as much back-up as they can.  
_

 _I'm Ciel Fay, a student of the Collège Françoise Dupont. But when trouble is afloat, I'm Jetboy, a hero for a hobby, but who knows?  
_

 _I might really dedicate myself to this gig._

* * *

The sun was shining in all of Paris as the city was ready for another day. It was Friday and everyone was really excited since it meant the end of the week of work. For adults, teens and children. However, there was one particular individual that wasn't feeling the same.

Ciel Fay had his head on his work desk, snoring away as the drool had covered and stained his blueprints. His silver bangs were covering his eyes as he dozed off. Surrounding him were various gadgets and technology that he had worked on every single night. Some of them were complete works while others were still in-progress. In front of him was a holographic computer that was still running and beside it was a framed picture that was face down. There were blueprints that were all over the bedroom. From the floor to the bed, they were in a state of slight crumples.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

The digital alarm clock had woken Ciel up, making him stumble out of his office chair and fall to the floor with his bum landing. Still dazed, he tried to get up and find the source of that one annoying sound blaring into his ear. After turning off the alarm with a light tap, he did some stretches as the light from his window shone on his porcelain skin.

"Another day at the grind." he sighed as he got ready to shower. Maybe the warm water would have him stay awake.

"Alfa, what's on today's schedule?" Ciel asked the computer.

"Today, it seems that your only task involves partaking in the education system." the A.I. responded in a robotic manner.

"Alfa, cut the machine speak. There's a reason why I programmed a personality chip in there." Ciel said as he took his planned attire from the closet.

"I'm a robot. What do you expect when you did install that chip?" Alfa snarked in a more natural tone.

"Maybe I should've installed a submissive trait in that chip." Ciel muttered.

"What was that?" Alfa growled.

"Nothing important." Ciel replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't," was the computer's response. "Anyway, you've got nothing on other than school. I can assume that you're planning to build something tonight?"

"Yeah. It's Adrien's birthday." Ciel answered as he gathered his towel and draped it over his shoulder. "Since his dad's a party pooper, I can at least cheer the poor guy up with one of my inventions."

"You do realize that your inventions take days to build individually, right?" Alfa questioned.

"It's a belated birthday gift." Ciel answered back.

"Right. Then I'll set that on your schedule then." Alfa suggested.

"Thanks for that." the boy replied as he entered the bathroom.

Taking off his used clothes and discarding them in the basket, he turned the tap to allow his lithe body to be bathed in warm water. Ciel began humming a tune as he wiped his body with soap. Unbeknownst to him, a tall figure was looming behind the curtains. However, he wasn't going to scare him like most cliches do. In fact, he was walking towards the toilet.

Gently, he gave the toilet a light flush.

* * *

From afar in two separate locations, a twintailed girl and a blonde-haired boy swore that they heard a hysterical scream. However, they shrugged it off.

* * *

"Uncle Gaultier!" yelled Ciel, who was still recovering from the recent rise of the water temperature as his uncle laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist!" Gaultier roared in laughter. Gaultier Herriot was a tall and muscular man that had fair skin and spiked down blonde hair that was reminiscent to that of a lion. What made him stand out were the scars all over his body from his mercenary days. Despite having a rather scary appearance, he was a patient and kind man who retired to work as a spokesperson.

"Seriously?! How did you even get in?" Ciel asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He was sure that his passcode was complicated enough to breakthrough.

"Birth dates are bad passwords." Gaultier replied as his laughter died down, the boy grumbling at his mistake.

"I might need to change the method soon." Ciel mumbled to himself, but his uncle had heard it.

"Oh, no. Keep the method. It makes practical jokes all the sweeter." he joked, chuckling when he saw Ciel's glare. "Anyway, breakfast is ready. You should get it while it's hot."

"Yeah, thanks." Ciel grumbled as his uncle left the room. Maybe this time, he could have some coffee.

* * *

"No."

"Seriously?" Ciel exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table with his bacon and eggs. He wore his usual attire, which was a dark blue shirt with dark gray short sleeves with a demon's eye logo in the center of his shirt, black pants with yellow linings down the sides of the thighs and black shoes. He also wore black fingerless gloves. His silver locks flowed freely down his neck. "I'm old enough to drink coffee. I'm practically a teenager!"

"It's not about your age. It's about your addiction," Gaultier countered as he read his morning newspaper. As if that wasn't an insult, he was sipping on black coffee. "I've allowed you to try it once, but you ended up sneaking away from my coffee stash."

"I've got a lot of projects that I need to work on." Ciel tried to reason.

"But you've also got school," Gaultier retorted. "Education is a teenager's responsibility."

Ciel tried to argue, but he realized that his uncle was right. He was a tech genius, but there were other areas he needed to learn. Knowledge was power, but exceeding it would push him past the breaking point. Fortunately, he was lazy enough to keep his mind in place. If he had something that interested him, he would put his mind to it.

Besides, he was at school because it allowed him to meet new people.

Ciel looked at his watch. It was almost time for school. He looked down at his plate, which was nothing but crumbs.

"Well, I'm done," Ciel got out of his seat. "I'll see you later, Uncle Gaultier."

"Don't stay back too late." Gaultier advised.

"I won't," was the boy's answer as he left the apartment. He hopped on his black moped and put on his helmet before riding off. Why a moped rider would wear a biker helmet is a guess that was good as any.

* * *

Ciel had parked his moped right at the opposite side of the road in front of the school. It was a long walk for him since he always gives off this slow walk of his. However, he paid no mind to it as he enjoyed his slow walk to enjoy the scenery around him.

Finally arriving at Ms. Bustier's classroom, he noticed that almost everyone was here. A few looks thrown right at him, but seeing that it was only Ciel, they shrugged since it was a regular face. The boy walked to the back and sat next to someone he considers a close friend.

"Hey, Nath." Ciel greeted as he sat next to him.

Nath was startled since he was too focused on his sketchbook, but calmed down upon seeing Ciel. "Oh. Hey, Ciel."

Nathanaël was shortish with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair, his long bangs brushed to the left side of his face. He wore a red t-shirt with a black design on the front. On top of his shirt, he wore a gray dress jacket with folded sleeves and side pockets. He also wore purple jeans that are rolled up at the bottom and gray shoes with white lace and a white section where his toes would be.

For a meek kid, he sure knew how to dress casual and smart.

"So what are you drawing this time?" Ciel asked as he looked over Nath's shoulder.

"Oh, it's...well..." Nath struggled to answer, feeling embarrassment taking over slightly. Eventually, he showed the book to him. "H-here."

Ciel took a look and went through the pages. As he went through them, the artist looked nervous. However, he sighed in relief as Ciel gave an impressed look. "It looks like Super Nathan rescues Marinette from distress once again. Nice."

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd like it." the redhead said as he took back the book.

"I really enjoy your drawings," Ciel said as he rested the back of his head with his arms. "Heck, why do you think I always commission ideas from you?"

"Because...you like my art?" the artist nervously asked.

The inventor pointed at him with subtlety. "That. And you're my friend."

Nathanaël could feel himself flustered, but smiled.

Ciel began to stretch his arms as he placed his head on his desk. "Wake me up when Ms. Bustier arrives."

The redhead blinked. "You shouldn't stay up all night."

The boy let out a muffled groan. "You sound like my uncle."

"M-maybe it's because he could be right?" Nathan suggested.

Ciel paused, before shrugging. "Eh. He could be, but I wish he wouldn't be. Besides, you know my other hobby."

"Yeah, I did," the artist looked at his friend's waist. "You didn't put your belt on."

"My jacket's still drying from the yesterday rain." Ciel answered. "It'll be hard to hide it. And people would think that my belt is another invention. Who knows how many people are wanting to see how this thing works."

Nathan could only roll his eyes as he continued to draw on his sketchbook. Ciel turned the other way with his head down to see Rose and Juleka sitting across him, chatting with each other.

Rose was a petite girl with a blonde pixie cut hairstyle and wide periwinkle eyes. She wore a shirt with light pink sleeves and top front, pink and white stripes on the front, a pink back that has a pale golden wing design, and string tied around her waist. She also had a pink mini skirt with two white edges at the bottom of the cloths, white shorts, two pink bracelets around her right wrist and pink dress shoes.

Juleka stood at medium height with brownish orange eyes and long black hair, her bangs colored purple at the tips and covered her left eye. She wore a dark gray sleeveless shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined side pockets, a light gray lace short sleeved shirt underneath that has a gray floral design. On her hands were dark gray fingerless gloves with light gray lace sleeves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She also wore purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles.

It was amazing how a pink bundle of joy and a goth managed to get along. Definitely a huge contrast.

Juleka stopped talking for a bit and tilted her head to see Ciel looking at them. Rose looked bemused before turning her head as well. She gave a bright smile and a wave. "Good morning, Ciel!"

Ciel waved back lazily. "Morning."

Juleka rolled her eyes, but gave a soft smile.

"You look really tired. Have you been staying up all night again?" Rose asked, giving a stern pout.

"Guilty as charged." Ciel drawled.

"You should really stop doing that. We know how amazing your inventions are, but you can't strain yourself with too much passion." Rose advised him.

"So am I supposed to work with no passion?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not! Just the right amount of passion would be enough!" Rose answered.

"I think you're putting a lot of passion in lecturing him." Juleka muttered, looking amused.

Rose had a betrayed look to her best friend. "Juleka, you're supposed to back me up here!"

Juleka shrugged with an unapologetic yet mischievous look. "Sorry."

Ciel snickered the playful argument before he completely buried his face into his arms and the table.

* * *

Classes went on as usual, but none of them could diminish the excitement of the weekends as they could do whatever they want. It was lunch time and Ciel sat with Nathanaël by the courtyard while a basketball game was going. Nathan was busy drawing in his sketchbook, but couldn't help but feel distracted by his friend's loud crunching from the granola bar.

"Um, do you always eat this loudly?" Nathan felt the need to ask.

Ciel shrugged. The artist was fortunate that his friend had the decency not to talk with food in his mouth, though he wished that Ciel gave a proper answer.

"Hey, seal!" someone called out. Ciel and Nath looked up to see someone walking towards them.

The inventor swallowed his food gave a lazy wave. "Sup, Alix."

Alix Kubdel was a short and lean girl with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair that, on the right side, was partially tied into a small side ponytail. She wore a black cap with a black old English S logo that was outlined in white on the front and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark gray tank top. Each sleeve had a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists. She also wore black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checkered sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles.

In other words, the epitome of tomboy.

"You should really do something other than keeping your lazy butt on the steps." Alix said, her hands on her hips.

Ciel shrugged. "I tried once. My butt is just a magnet for maximum sittage."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so unbelievable."

"I try," Ciel replied as he went back into his granola bar.

"So, Alix," Nathan began, catching the tomboy's attention. "What brings you here?"

"What's the matter? I can't hang out with you guys?" Alix questioned with a smirk.

"I...uh..." the poor artist stuttered at such a forward question.

Her smirk softened into a grin as she sat next to the redhead. "Relax, I'm just messing with you."

Nath was really red in the face.

"Jeez, give the kid a poor heart attack, will you?" Ciel snarked.

Alix smirked. "He's just so fun to tease."

Now the person in question had buried his face into his sketchbook.

"You gonna take that from her?" Ciel questioned Nathan, hoping that he would bolster his friend's confidence.

Unfortunately, that hope was for naught as the boy only gave a muffled groan. Ciel facepalmed while Alix laughed.

"As much as I like to see Nath get a confidence boost, this is just too good!" Alix snorted as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Hey, guys!" The trio looked up to see Rose walking up to them, Juleka right beside her.

"Sup?" Ciel greeted with his signature lazy wave.

"I am so glad that the week is almost over!" Rose exclaimed as she sat next to Ciel. "We should have a get-together tomorrow. Who knows how long it's been since we've hung out!"

"Rose, you're way to enthusiastic over these things. We practically see each other everyday." Alix replied as she got up to sit next to Juleka.

"Still, it's not a pretty bad idea." the goth mused.

"That might be..." Ciel trailed. "But I've got a lot of projects to cover on."

"Come on, Ciel! There's gotta be something you do other than staying in your house and inventing things." Rose pleaded, even trying to deliver the puppy dog eyes.

The target held a deadpan look.

Juleka stifled a soft chuckle while Alix shook her head. "Forget it. Whenever there's a project, he's willing to go great lengths to finish it." Alix respected his determination into something he enjoys doing, just like how she does in roller skating.

This went to the girls conversing with each other. Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Nathanaël. To his mild bemusement, the redheaded boy was looking off in a distance with a dreamy smile.

"Nathan?" Ciel whispered. He got no response.

Moving his head near his friend's, he turned to look at the same direction. He smirked when he saw where he was looking. From afar, they were looking at Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette had cute features due to her half-French and half-Chinese heritage. She had bluebell eyes, and dark hair with blue reflections that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red hair ties. She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer was lined in white with pink polka dots with black trimming. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself had pink flowers and black leaves. She also wore rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well and light pink ballet shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet.

The girl-next door who was a lovable klutz.

One noticeable accessory she wore were her ladybug earrings. Ciel could only smirk.

"Heeey. You should ask her out..." Ciel whispered with heavy breath in Nathan's ear.

That snapped him out of his daydream and jumped back from his friend. The girls looked at the boys, bemused as to what was happening.

"Y-You scared me. Don't do that please." the shy artist pleaded to his friend.

"Sorry! It's just too darn funny to interject into people's daydreams." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Daydreaming about what?" Rose asked.

The boys looked at her. "Boy stuff." Ciel answered. "You wouldn't understand."

"I think I've done enough 'boy stuff' to know what's going on," Alix countered with her arms crossed.

"Uh, is your name Tom? I didn't think so," the inventor retorted back before going into deep thought. "Then again, you could slightly pass off as a boy."

The said tomboy grit her teeth and slowly got up from her seat...

...only to put Ciel in a chokehold.

"ACK!" the victim gargled out as he tapped out.

"Alix, come on! You're suffocating him!" Rose cried out as she and Nathan tried to pry her off the potential corpse.

"I'll show you how much of a boy I can be!" Alix growled as she tightened her grip, causing Ciel to frantically wave his arms around. As his life flashes in his eyes, he wondered if this is what Kim had to go through whenever the jock competes with her.

From the side, Juleka looked on in amusement.

* * *

School was almost over as almost everyone had gone to leave already. Ciel and Nathanaël were trading their own items from their lockers to their backpacks.

"I swear, you really need to man up and ask her out." Ciel said as he locked up his locker.

"I can't. It's not easy being...me." Nathan replied as he did the same with his own storage.

"You can still be you, even if you would just try." the inventor argued as he zipped up his backpack.

"You make it sound easy. Have you ever been on a date?" the artist asked as he closed his own bag.

"Nope. Too much of a hassle." Ciel answered. "It'll only get in the way of my projects."

Nath rolled his eyes. "You might as well be married to your inventions."

"Ha ha ha," Ciel gave an unamused laugh before a realization sank in. "Did...did you just make a joke?"

His answer was a glare. He could make jokes too!

Ciel's digital watch began to beep, making him check his reminders.

"I better go. I'm planning to make something for Adrien." Ciel said as he deactivated the reminder in his watch.

"Adrien Agreste? The model?" Nath asked.

"He's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Ciel insisted.

"But Marinette likes him!" the artist argued. "I-I...I can't compete with a guy like that!"

"Then don't compete. Be natural," Ciel advised. "Maybe that's why you can't ask her out."

Nathan could only look away. Ciel gave a stern frown.

"Hey, don't give me that." Ciel said as he squished the artist's cheeks with one hand to directed to him. "You might be Nathanaël the Creative Artist. But you can also be Super Nathan, the guy with the heart of gold."

"R-really?" the artist lightened up slightly.

Ciel gave an immediate nod. He could only hope that he can merge the creative artist and Super Nathan together as one.

"D-Do you think I might have a chance with her?" the meek boy asked as he held onto his notepad tightly.

"Of course!" Ciel answered as he gave him a strong pat on the back, causing Nathan to stumble forward a bit. Fortunately, he managed to gain his balance. "As long as you try though."

"Thanks!" Nathan said, a smile on his face.

"No problem," Ciel replied, before he checked his watch. "I better go now. Gotta prepare Adrien's present."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Nath said.

"Ciaó." Ciel replied with a small wave as he walked off.

Nathanaël looked at his feet before raising his head up. "I'll definitely ask her out." He declared as he walked on his own direction.

As he passed by, few people gave him bemused looks as they noticed his knees shaking slightly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe next week." He muttered.

This was gonna be for a while.

* * *

Ciel had walked through the front door of the school as he stretched his arms from all the hard work he did in school.

...Okay, so maybe all he did was snore through his classes. He had to take extra homework for that. The faculty knew that he was a genius, considering that the results on the pop quizzes were an indication. However, he would've been more liked by them if he at least showed motivation in the class. However, many seem to mistake his sleepiness for laziness, considering that Ciel had always stayed up all night with his hobbies.

Of course, laziness was a pretty good excuse to hide his double life. Fortunately, Nathanaël was the only one that knew.

He expected his friend to not understand why he used an excuse like laziness. Ciel's response? He was too lazy to come up with an excuse.

Nath was not amused.

When he got out of the school, he noticed Adrien and Nino talking to each other. Nino was blowing bubbles as usual, allowing them to fly free in the air.

"Guys, what's up?" Ciel greeted as he walked up to the two.

Adrien Agreste was about half a head taller than Marinette. He had brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes. His skin tone was fair with a rosy tint, especially around his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. Adrien wore a white over-shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Underneath, he has a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which were colored, from top to bottom, various colors. On one of his fingers of his right hand was a silver-colored ring. Additionally, he wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides.

Nino was definitely a tall guy, with short dark brown hair, brown skin, and golden brown eyes. He wore his trademark red cap and black-rimmed glasses. A pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones could be found around his neck. He wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with a eye design on the front, having a black pupil, white sclera, dark gray upper eyelid with lashes, and light blue lower lid. Additionally, he wore various colored wristbands around his right wrist, blue-gray jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues.

These were two cool dudes. Adrien was pretty a girl's dream since he's not only a model, but an absolute nice guy. Nino, on the other hand, was one heck of a party animal.

"Hey, dude. We were just talking about how Adrien's dad should let him live a little." Nino said, gesturing his thumb at his best friend.

"Nino, my dad's never allowed me to have birthday party," Adrien said as he scratched his hair. "I can't even remember the last time I had a really party."

The DJ grinned and placed a hand on the model's back. "Dude, now's the time to have one for the ages."

"With a man like Mr. Agreste, I doubt it." Ciel interjected. He remembered the first time he met the man. He shuddered mentally.

"Still, I tried. I might as well accept it." Adrien said with a sigh.

Nino draped his arm around his friend's neck. "Dude, you can't just give up now. A birthday party only happens once in a year!"

"What options are there? Adrien couldn't convince his own dad. I doubt anyone could?" Ciel remarked. He noticed the look on the DJ's face. "Nino? What are you planning?"

The DJ punches into his palm with a determined look. "You know what? I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops!"

Adrien shook his head. "Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind."

"Makes me wonder if his brain is made of iron." Ciel tapped a finger on his lips.

"Wouldn't that mean he would be braindead?" Nino questioned with a confused expression.

"Iron is pretty solid. So maybe if you were a computer, there are definitely chances..." Ciel wondered idly.

Suddenly, a certain Asian Frenchgirl popped out of nowhere right in front of them, almost losing her balance. Fortunately, she managed to regain her footing. When she looks at Adrien, Ciel could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Um, h-hey!" Marinette greeted with a stutter, holding something behind her back.

Adrien looked surprised at the girl's sudden appearance. "Hey."

Was this a confession? Ciel raised his eyebrows. Tilting to the side, Marinette was holding onto something. It was wrapped up and tied into a ribbon. Putting two to two, it was a gift. However, the way the poor girl was trying to give it to him sounded more like a proposal.

Ciel snickered.

Looking back, he suddenly noticed the presence of Chloé Bourgeois.

Chloé stood at medium height with honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and light blue eyes. She was known to have make-up on, including blue eye shadow, nude lipstick, and blush. She had a lot of accessories. From golden hoop earrings to a golden necklace and white rimmed sunglasses always on her head. Additionally, she wore a yellow long sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit included white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped bumps and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

In a short description, she's pretty much daddy's little princess. Or spoilt brat, if you don't sugarcoat.

Standing right beside Marinette, she looked really bored and impatient. Even a yawn added.

Eventually, her impatience was too thin as she pushed Marinette away. "Out of the way." When she stood in front of Adrien, she gave this sickening sweet expression as she threw herself in front of the model. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" It was even complete with a kiss on the cheek. "Mwah!"

The poor guy look startled at his childhood friend's sudden intrusion. "Oh, thanks Chlo."

Marinette was on the ground, berating herself for the lack of confidence in giving a simple gift. Ciel walked over to her and offered a hand. Looking up, she smiled and grabbed onto it as he helped her up.

"Did you get the gift that I sent you?" Chloe asked Adrien.

"Uh, no." Adrien answered with a confused look.

The rich girl had a look of annoyance. "What?" She groaned. "Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers."

"Maybe they couldn't keep up with your ridiculous demands, Ms. Burger." Ciel interjected.

Chloe shot the inventor a glare. "Nobody asked you! And it's Bourgeois! Get it right, moron!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No love lost there." Nino chuckled and Marinette managed to leave a giggle.

The mayor's daughter growled before realizing that she was still holding onto Adrien. Switching back to her sweet persona, she wrapped her arms around the model's shoulders tightly. " I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She gave him another kiss to his cheek before she leaves. "Ta-ta!"

Nino chuckled as he punched his best friend's arm.

"Speaking of gifts, Adrien," Ciel said, catching the model's attention. "Do you mind my gift was a belated one? I'm planning to make something for you."

"Dude, your stuff is pretty rad." Nino remarked. He's seen the inventor's gadgets before. They looked pretty cool, if they didn't backfire.

Adrien chuckled and smiled. "Sure, Ciel."

Ciel clicked his tongue and gave a smirk. Suddenly, a limousine came rolling on the front of the school.

"Gotta go. Photoshoot." Adrien said as he high fived Nino and Ciel before getting into the limo. They saw his driver before, who resembled a gorilla really well.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said, looking pumped up.

"Need a ride?" Ciel offered.

The DJ shook his head and smiled. "It's all good, dude. It's not that far."

"Suit yourself." the inventor said as he gave him a bro handshake before he left on his moped. However, he had a feeling that Nino's meeting with Gabriel Agreste would end badly.

* * *

It was midnight and all of Paris was sleeping for another day. However, there were unfortunate ones that had to suffer the curse of overtime.

An office woman was walking through the streets as she felt herself fatigued from the extra hours of work she had to endure. At least the weekdays were over.

However, those were the least of her worries.

The sound of a speeding vehicle could be heard from the distance. Looking behind her, she noticed an incoming moped right on the road. Looking closely, the rider's face was completely obscured by the helmet and had an arm outstretched on her direction.

When he passed her, his hand had latched onto the straps of the woman's purse.

She felt her arm almost yanked off as the rider sped off with the stolen item. "Hey! Get back here!" Anger in her voice, she ran after the purse snatcher.

From a nearby dark alley, there were several red lights.

* * *

The thief felt like today was his lucky day. Who knew what kind of goodies he would get from the poor sucker's purse. If there wasn't anything worth money, he could always sell the purse for a fortune.

Looking at his rearview mirror, he noticed a dot from the distance. It must have been the woman trying to get her purse back. No matter. He believed that this moped was the fastest thing he ever rode on. There was no way someone on foot could catch up to him.

The woman began tire herself out. With the amount of fatigue she suffered, she was sure that she couldn't catch up.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind beside her. Looking at the road, she could only make out the red highlights.

The scumbag looked back at his rearview mirror. However, something confused him. It was a red dot. And it was moving in closer. Deciding to make precautions, he began to accelerate even further. He looked again, but to his shock and horror, the red dot was even nearer. He took a closer look. It was a black Kawasaki motorcycle with red neon lights. The rider had some sort of yellow helmet and black suit.

Completely freaked out, the purse snatcher took drastic measures and took a turn. However, this wasn't enough to stop his paranoia as he took many more turns to confuse his pursuer. From various roads to shortcuts, detours to alleys, he did his best to lose him.

Now back on the straight road, he looked back and sighed in relief before his eyes went back to the front.

Big mistake.

Coming from the distance was the pursuer, who had his arm stretched out into the thief's view.

With full force, the thief had his neck collided his the arm clothesline as he fell of his moped before his own vehicle had crashed to the floor. To punctuate the pain factor, the clothesline was so strong that his helmet was knocked off his head. He was fortunate that his head was still attached.

The mysterious rider made a sliding parking right behind the thief. Said person was still stirring as he tried to get up. When he looked up, he could take a closer look of his pursuer.

He wore some sort of black digital armor. Not bulky, but not slim either. However, it looked rather sleek as there was some sort of shine on the body. There were a few red highlights all over his suit. His helmet was black, but the visor was yellow. There was a black digital belt on his waist.

He was like a walking machine.

"J-Jetboy!" the thief stuttered as he tried to back away. This was one of the three heroes that protected Paris from the akuma. "But I thought you only fight akuma!"

Jetboy said nothing. Walking towards the coward, he grabbed the purse snatcher by the collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"P-please! Let me go! I wanna live!" the thief begged for his life as his body shook in terror.

The armored hero didn't say anything. Instead, he used his other hand and motioned him to fork over the purse.

"R-right!" he complied as he took the purse out of his jacket and shakily placed the straps on his captor's hand. "You'll let me go now. Right?"

He didn't say anything for a brief moment. The man was sweating as he hoped that he would be spared.

In an instant, Jetboy smashed his captive's face to the ground to render him unconscious. Silence echoed the streets as he merely stood there.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard as the owner of the purse arrived. "Jetboy!"

The hero slowly turned around and walked towards her. He gently grabbed onto her hand and placed the purse on it.

"You should call the police before he wakes up." Jetboy said. His voice was metallic as it was robotic.

The woman nodded as the hero walked back to his motorcycle. Revving up his engine, he rode off into the night as the woman was left to call the authorities.

* * *

Jetboy had rode through the streets as he focused on his next destination.

"Alfa, are there any threats?" he asked all of the sudden.

A hologram popped up above the bike's speed meter. "Negative. All's at peace for now."

The rider sighed in relief. "Good. I better finish my project soon."

"You mean Adrien's gift?" Alfa questioned.

"Yep." was Jetboy's response as he parked right into a small apartment complex's garage. Tapping onto the buckle of his belt, there was a flash of red light in the garage. As soon as it died out, the hero and his motorcycle was replaced by a teen inventor and his silver moped.

"Does it feel weird that the action could've gone a bit more exciting?" Ciel muttered as he stretched his arm.

"Nope. Against humans, you're practically a machine." Alfa responded.

The boy sighed. "I guess so."

And with that, he walked back up to his apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: A Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. What a surprise, even from me. Still, I wonder how this will go since this is an AU. Obviously, I'll be following the episode chronology.**

 **I decided to make a superhero that doesn't have a miraculous, but a digital device to fight crime since I've seen a lot of miraculous holders in other fanfics. I can actually expect backlash from this, so whee~.**


	2. Prison Party

Ciel's desk began to vibrate, causing the sleepy inventor to stir from his late night inventing. Looking around in a tired daze, he tried to find the source of all this movement. When he turned to see his phone beeping, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." Ciel began.

 _"C-Ciel! Something bad's happening!"_ the caller said urgently, the voice in a whisper.

"Nath? What's up?" Ciel asked as he rearranged his desk.

 _"There's a villain called The Bubbler and he's kidnapped all the adults by trapping them with bubbles!"_ Nathanaël answered, though quietly as possible.

Ciel blinked. That is a problem. "When you say 'all the adults', you meant-"

 _"Yes. I mean all the adults in the whole of Paris!"_ the artist finished.

The lazy inventor almost dropped his phone. ' _Darn. That means Uncle Gaultier's also kidnapped.'_ thought Ciel.

"Where are you?" he asked as he prepared a towel.

 _"The Bubbler's taken us to the Agreste Mansion to force us to celebrate Adrien's birthday."_ Nathan answered.

"Agreste Mansion?" Ciel wondered as to who would do something like this. "I'll be on my way."

 _"H-hurry! The others are calling for me."_ Nathan pleaded. They can't know about Jetboy.

"Right." With that, Ciel hung up the phone. As he went into the shower, he wondered who could be The Bubbler.

 _'It could be Adrien. He's the birthday boy.'_ Ciel thought as he scrubbed the shampoo on his head. _'But wait, he seemed so resigned when he said that he tried to convince his father.'_

He took the soap and scrubbed his body. _'The Bubbler. A villain who uses bubbles...'_

Then the realization dawned upon him.

 _'Nino!'_ He exclaimed mentally. _'Of course! His party animal personality, his desire to cheer his best friend, his love for bubbles! It at least makes some sense!'_

As he finished bathing, he dried himself with the towel and changed into his usual attire. This time, with the addition of a black jacket. He needed to get there soon.

* * *

As he sped through the streets of Paris on his moped, he had noticed many children crying. There were also teenagers there as well. They seemed to be coping better, but still have the sorrow on their looks as they also had parents. Narrowing his eyes right behind his visor, he accelerated even further to get there in time.

He needed to protect their smiles.

Finally, Ciel had stopped right in front of the Agreste Mansion. It was a brilliant place to live in. He wondered if the Agrestes were richer than the Bourgeois family.

Parking right outside, he took a closer look pass the front gate and saw that many of his classmates were there as well. However, they look really tense.

 _'It doesn't look like a fun party, that's for sure.'_ Ciel thought as he walked up to the gate and rang the doorbell.

Everyone turned to see Ciel standing outside.

"Uh, is the party in here?" the inventor asks.

His classmates looked very frantic as one of their shreds of hope was for naught. Alix and Rose were the first to run up to the gate.

"Ciel! What are you doing here?!" Alix hissed.

"You're going to be stuck here with us!" Rose whispered.

"Stuck at a party? Isn't that a dream?" Ciel asked in fake bemusement.

"It'll be a nightmare if you don't get outta here!" Alix replied frantically.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Before Rose could answer, a voice called out.

"Dude, you made it on time!"

Ciel looked up to see who said that. He looked baffled as to what Nino had become.

Nino, or now known as The Bubbler, had light blue skin, reddish-brown eyes, and black circles around his eyes, along with a black spot above his left eye and a black spot below his right eye. He wore a bright red, blue and yellow body suit, with many parts of the suit being rounded like attached bubbles. Around his head, he wore a red helmet that features a red antenna on top with a sphere. Also, he wore black boots, elbow-length gloves with pink knuckles, and black pants. On his chest is an eye-like black and white circle with two dark gray tubes attached. The tubes connected to Bubbler's container, where his bubble wand is. The bubble wand had a blue handle and a yellow head with a long, oval hole.

The akuma really had weird tastes in villainous outfits.

"Yeeeeah..." Ciel trailed off before he shook his head. "I'm here for the party."

"Come on in, bro!" The Bubbler said as he used his bubble wand to create a blue bubble to float Ciel up in the mid-air. The boy was sitting on a bubble, trying to regain balance. When it landed on the front lawn of the mansion, Ciel got off and looked around. Everyone just looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"All we gotta do is wait for Adrien to come out so that we can surprise him." Bubbler said. "So all of you better be happy! Or else."

The finishing sentence had a threat to it. Ciel tensed. He needed to do something soon, but not with everyone distracted.

Alix stormed up from behind to him and pulled his ear, albeit discreetly.

"Ow!" Ciel cried.

"Are you crazy?!" she growled into his ear. "You're now a prisoner! Just like us!"

"Relax! I have a plan!" Ciel whispered back, pulling away from her. "I'm gonna find a way to signal Jetboy."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, before letting a growl. Rose walked up to them, looking worried.

"Do you think he'll come and save us?" she asked. "All the adults are taken up into the sky."

He looked at her with determination. "He'll come. I'm sure. Besides, we don't even know if he's an adult or not."

Alix crossed her arms. "I hope you can get him, 'cause if this plan fails, I'm gonna kick your sorry butt in all of Paris."

"It's a gamble, but it'll be worth it." Ciel said before he made his way to Nathanaël.

"Ciel? I thought you would come here as Jetboy." the artist whispered to him.

He shushed him before whispering back. "Not yet. The element of surprise is a useful one. For now, just wait. When the party gets underway, I'll get inside the mansion while you act natural. If anyone asks where I am, make up a valid excuse."

The artist gave a slight nod.

"What are you two talking about?"

Both of the boys jumped slightly as they turned to see Juleka looking at them.

"We're talking about how this party is going to be depressing." Ciel quickly said as Nathan nodded in agreement, albeit rather frantically.

Juleka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Before she could say anything, the front doors had opened as Adrien had left his house. Quickly, everyone began cheering for him.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted.

Adrien blinked before looking up in the sky to see Bubbler standing on a...well, bubble.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." Bubbler said with a grin.

The said birthday boy gave him a strange look before he takes a closer look of the bubble and Bubbler's rather distinctive nose. "Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!" the akumatized Nino exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, though it sounded really fake and forced due to the circumstances.

"Let's get this party started!" Bubbler declared as he jumped from his bubble and landed right behind a DJ booth. The music began to play as everyone started dancing to it. Adrien had a look of disbelief and went back inside the house.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" Bubbler tries to rouse up the crowd, who have sad expressions on their faces. "So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" With insane laughter, the fireworks are shot up to the sky.

'Wait. Why are there fireworks?!' the inventor thought as fireworks were ringing in his head. If any of those fireworks hits any of the adults...

Ciel blanched.

He needed to act now. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Ciel whispered to Nathan with a wink.

The artist nodded as the inventor snuck through the crowd and went inside the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

The mansion inside was amazing. Whoever did the interior deserved an award for best designer. Ciel looked up to see a portrait of Gabriel Agreste and his son, Adrien. Both of them wore black and both of them had different expression. Adrien had a forlorn look on his face while his father held the signature lack of emotion.

Ciel wondered if the Agreste family had always been like this.

"Ciel?"

The inventor turned around to see Adrien himself, looking confused.

"Hey, Adrien. I just need to find the bathroom." Ciel said.

"Sure, just go to the dining hall here and you'll see the door right in front of you." Adrien instructed, pointing the directions.

"Thanks." Ciel said as he walked towards the directions. He heard Adrien head out of the mansion. He headed into the bathroom and tried to close the curtains. Before he could, he noticed everyone waltzing outside. Ciel raised an eyebrow at this. It must be a slow dance. But wasn't it a bit too early? He took a closer look and noted the pairs.

* * *

 _ **Dance Pairs:**_

Alix x Max

Nathanaël x Mylène

Jean x Rose

Kim x Juleka

Adrien x Chloé

* * *

Ciel did the best thing to react to this.

Laugh.

He was laughing breathlessly as this was too good of an opportunity. Taking out his handphone, he took a quick snapshot of the scene outside him while banging hysterically on the window.

"I'm totally adding this to the OTP list!" Ciel exclaimed.

A few students seemed to notice Ciel by the window as they could hear the banging. Alya facepalmed at him, Nathanaël and Juleka hid their faces behind their bangs and Kim growled in annoyance. Max had a terrified look. Ciel wondered why...

...only to stop laughing and blanch as he noticed Alix's death glare directed right at him. If looks could kill, Alix would deliver disproportionate retribution with her's. Gulping, he raised his hands in surrender and closed the curtain. He was hoping that Bubbler didn't see him or else it might cause suspicion.

"Alright. **Alfa, begin ignition.** " Ciel declared as the belt began to light up from the buckle. In an instant flash, Jetboy was standing in place. He took a peek from outside the curtain.

 _'The Bubbler. He has that bubble wand, yet it can function like a sword as well.'_ Jetboy thought.

Looking around, he needed to find something that can serve as a sword. He went outside the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Going through the cupboards, he spotted a spatula and picked it up.

In a flash, the spatula transformed into a longsword, stylized from the medieval times.

 _'However, I programmed the sword option to function as a stun baton.'_ Jetboy thought. It was better this way. What right did he have to play executioner?

When he went back to the curtain, he looked in horror.

Ivan was in a bubble. And he was floating up to the sky.


End file.
